


Hangry and Horny

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: BRINIC, Because Everyone Needs it, Brian is Pissy, Dom Can Fix Everything, Hangry, M/M, M/M Sex, Needs NOS, Slash, Tanner is Scared, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: Tanner let out a growl, "believe me Toretto I don't know what's worse right now. Having to call you and ask for help, or dealing with O' Conner and his pissy mood."





	Hangry and Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/gifts).



> So obviously its a short story....and obviously I don't own the Fast and Furious Franchise, characters, or any plot/lines from the movie. This story does contain slash, its a Dom/Brian story DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! As for the slash its my first time writing it, so please don't judge it harshly. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please no bashing, I'm sensitive. Comments and kudos keep me writing!!!!! :) This story would not exist without the lovely RenSweets encouraging me to step out of my comfort zone, and of course being there to run through story ideas with!!

"O' Conner that's your fifth trip to the coffee pot in the last two hours," Tanner said worriedly

Brian grunted in reply and raised his mug up to his mouth to take a rather large gulp of the straight black coffee.

"Why isn't Sarah getting your coffee anyways?" Tanner asked.

Brian brought the glass down when he had chugged about half of it, "uhh she's avoiding me actually."

Tanner rolled his eyes, "you scared another intern?"

Brian shrugged, "they scare easy, I mean if they can't handle high stress situations then what are they doing here?"

"Brian everyone is afraid of you when you get into one of your moods."

Brian growled, "I've been here for three days Tanner. No food, no sleep. I've been sitting in front of that computer screen this whole time going through those surveillance tapes with only Marcus and Chris for company."

Tanner winced, those two could piss Brian off on a good day, three days of Brian not eating and sleeping wouldn't help the situation.

"That's what those interns are for Brian, to go get food."

Brian raised an eyebrow at the man, "you know I don't eat food other people have had the chance to tamper with."

Tanner sighed, he wanted to give the man hell for being paranoid but the truth was he had every right to be. Ever since Brian came back from his botched undercover case everyone had it out for him. Even if there was no proof he did anything wrong. Things only got worse when he started dating his old mark Toretto. Being gay in the force was bad enough, dating the man allegedly excused of a crime, the one who you were suppose to bring in, yeah Brian didn't have very many friends. Tampering with his food and drink was one of the lesser evil things that had been done to him.

It explained why he wasn't using the bunks to take short naps as well as not eating. He didn't trust anyone in the station enough to close his eyes and leave himself vulnerable around.

A rookie chose the wrong moment to pass Brian, going too fast. He ran into the blonde man causing Brian's coffee to spill all down his chest. "Jesus," Brian yelled out. "What's your problem?" He asked the younger cop. "This is a precinct not a freaking track."

Tanner shot the rookie an understanding look when he saw him cowering in front of Brian. O' Conner was always a pleasant guy, but when he was hungry and tired to the point of exhaustion he turned downright scary. Tanner knew he needed to get it under control before it got worse.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He walked away from both men and went into his office. He closed the door and sat down at his desk. Tanner sat there staring at his phone, knowing what needed to be done, but not wanting to do it at all.

He opened the browser on his computer; got the information he needed then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello."_

_"Toretto, this is Tanner, Brian's sergeant."_

_"Is Brian okay?"_ He heard Dominic Toretto ask sounding panicked.

_"He's fine, well mostly; honestly he's in a bit of a mood."_

_"A mood?"_ Dom asked, and Tanner didn't miss the sound of amusement in his voice.

_"Yes a mood, he is scaring interns, growling at rookies. Honestly I'm afraid he might go on a rampage soon."_

_"Why is he in a mood as you call it?"_

_"He's hungry, and tired. I can't do much about the tired, this case isn't near being close to done and we both know Brian won't sleep here. He won't accept food from anyone here."_

_"With good reason,"_ Dom barked out at the man.

_"Yes, I know that."_

_"So you’re calling me to what Tanner? Come and calm him down. Bring him some food so he won't be so hangry. Is he scaring you that much too?"_ Dom taunted into the phone.

Tanner let out a growl, _"believe me Toretto I don't know what's worse right now. Having to call you and ask for help, or dealing with O' Conner and his pissy mood."_

_"Why don't you go ahead and tell Brian he's being pissy to his face and I'm pretty sure you'll get your answer about which is worse."_

Tanner winced at the thought, _"no thank you,"_ he said through clenched teeth.

 _"Calm down Tanner,"_ Dom said with a laugh. _"I'll bring him some food."_

The sigh of relief was hard to miss, _"thank you."_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Brian roared out.

Dom watched as the cop he didn't know took three steps back and shifted slightly till there was desk in between him and Brian.

"I just…I put the case notes on my desk, but they aren't here. I can't find them anywhere."

Brian looked so angry and focused on the man that had caused it that he didn't even notice Dom standing there.

"I asked you to take them to the copier and make copies, in case the originals got lost. Not stick them on your desk Andrew!"

"I uhh, I only set them down for a bit...I should have made copies."

Brian nodded over zealously, "yes you should have that's 12 hours worth of work! That's 12 more hours I have to spend here!"

"I'm sorry O' Conner, is there anything I can do?"

"I think you've done enough," Brian said snarling. He started to turn around and walk the opposite way of Dom. He stopped for a second however to address the other officer again. "On second thought you can go get me another pack of cigarettes. Make sure they are still in the wrapper," Brian ordered out without saying please.

"No need," Dom interrupted. "Food, cigarettes and NOS," he said while holding up a bag.

Brian eyes went from cold and angry to bright and hopeful in second and it made Dom shake his fondly. Brian must be starving if he was in that kind of mood. Dom once saw Jesse drop a motor on the guy's hand and he didn't yell at him like that.

"You brought me food?" Brian asked in a tone Dom couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes and you’re going to eat it before I leave. None of this going back to work and forgetting about it."

Brian walked closer to Dom and eyed the bag, "I won't forget, I'm starving." Brian reached into the bag that was in Dom's hand and pulled out a large can of NOS.

"Yo O' Conner I thought we were working the case not going on a date with criminals!" Marcus yelled out as he walked into the main room.

Brian turned a hard stare on the man, "I will stab you," he snarled. "With your own knife, if you open your mouth again."

Dom smirked as the man backed up and wisely kept his mouth shut in fear.

"Take him to the break room Brian, you've earned a break I think," Tanner said in a gentle tone, not wanting Brian's wrath turned on him.

Brian smiled for the first time in two days and grabbed Dom's arm and pulled him into the break room across the hall.

The room was full of young looking interns and Dom didn't miss they way they shut up and looked frightened at Brian's arrival. "Get out," he barked out them.

It was odd to see people fleeing from Brian so quickly; they usually flocked to him and his kind personality. Dom couldn't help but wonder what Brian had done to them to make them move like that.

Dom pulled the container of food out of the bag he held and placed it in front of Brian with a fork. "Eat love," he said gently while sitting down in a chair.

Brian sat down quickly and removed the lid, "my favorite," he said with a smile and started to dig in like he hadn't eaten anything for weeks.

"Of course," Dom said. "Tanner called me and told me you were being a right terror, can't say I believed him until," Dom pointed his finger to the bull pen.

Brian shrugged, "I'm hungry, tired, and staring at the computer screen is giving me a fucking headache." He took another bite before looking up at Dom," wait Tanner called you?"

Dom nodded, "can you blame him? You did just threaten to stab a guy." He let out a chuckle at Brian's face," I'm not saying it wasn't justified. Honestly I like you like this, all hot and angry." He gave Brian a leer that turned into something more when he saw the horny look in Brian's eyes.

Brian let out a loud telling groan and Dom smiled. "Ahh, that's the bigger problem isn't it? You’re not just hungry for food are you?"

Dom snaked his leg under the table to rub against Brian's. "damnit Dom," Brian said with no heat. The words were almost washed out with the moan he made when Dom dragged the toe of his boot down Brian's upper thigh.

"Eat," Dom chuckled.

Brian inhaled the food faster than Dom had ever seen before. "Next time Bri, when your working a long case I expect you to call me when you need food. No more just going hungry alright." Brian started to speak but Dom held up his hand. "I know why you didn't but your wrong; I don't mind coming here if you need something alright?" Brian didn't answer verbally but he did nod. "Besides if you can take their crap and still want to be with me, I can take five minutes worth of shit talking to bring you what you need. Especially if I get to see you threaten whoever does," he chuckled.

Brian let out a laugh of his own, "what I need huh?"

Dom smirked and nodded, knowing exactly where Brian was going with that train of thought.

"Follow me," Brian said huskily.

"Lead the way Officer," Dom purred.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Brian walked quickly through the hallways and past a rather large office into a bathroom. It only had a toilet and sink, so Dom assumed it must have been a private one since he knew there was a rather large bathroom at the front, full of urinals and stalls. Brian flipped the lock and looked back at Dom.

The harsh light in the bathroom made the dark circles under Brian's eyes stand out, Dom could see the tension that racked his frame. He knew what Brian needed, and he was going to give it to him.

"You've been acting awful bitchy Brian," his whispered, but still managed to keep his tone harsh.

"Yes," Brian whimpered as Dom closed the distance between them.

Dom grabbed Brian's hands and pulled them up over his head while pushing him up against the wall. "Tsk," Dom sounded with his mouth. "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson about that huh?" When Brian didn't speak Dom leaned in and gave his neck a harsh bite. "That what you want Bri?"

"God yes," Brian moaned from underneath him.

Dom grabbed both of Brian's hands with one of his own and reached down with the other to unbutton Brian's pants. "What do you want Brian?" Dom asked while reaching inside of Brian's underwear to grab his already hard cock.

"You," Brian gasped. "In me…now."

Dom chuckled darkly, "guess it's a good thing I came prepared then huh?"

Dom removed his hand off of Brian and out of his underwear to reach in his own pocket to grab some lube. Brian whimpered at the loss of contact. "Patience love, you’re suppose to be learning a lesson."

Brian let out a growl, and Dom eyes flashed with playfulness. "Seems like you’re not in a learning mood, guess I'll just have to make you then huh?"

Brian glared at Dom, who was too busy kicking Brian's foot lightly with his own. "Pants off," Dom said in his do it now tone.

When Brian was completely naked from the waist down, Dom grabbed on his shoulders and pushed the man down to his knees. When Brian gasped and glared again Dom let out a laugh. "I told you to be patient, now we're going to do things my way. Get sucking Brian, if you do well I might fuck you."

Dom saw the exact moment Brian gave in, the moment the tension started to flow out of him as he began to follow orders. Brian was a natural born leader, and at work he had a lot of people he was in charge of. Dom knew he needed to be taken care of sometimes though, he needed to be given orders and just expected to follow. It took the weight of always having to be in charge off, and that's what Dom did. The only one that could do it for him, the only one he trusted enough to.

Brian popped the button on Dom's jeans, and pulled down the zipper. His pants and boxers went down together in one swoop. Brian curled his long fingers around his thighs and Dom placed his hand in Brian's hair and gave it a little tug. Letting him know he needed to get on with it already. Brian wasn't the only that was sexually frustrated from their three day separation.

Brian didn't disappoint he engulfed Dom's half hard dick in one go. Dom closed his eyes briefly in pleasure before looking at Brian. He hissed at the sight under him. Brian's mouth full, eyes blown wide staring straight up at him. "Here," Dom said holding out the lube. "Get ready while you suck me," he ordered.

Dom knew it would be challenge, but if Brian's smirk around his dick was anything to go by he knew Brian would meet it head on.

Brian's wet hot mouth never left its spot around Dom's aching cock. He never slowed down, or stopped moving up and down while he poured the lube out onto his fingers and reached around.

Brian tightened his suction and pulled down slowly dragging out some less than quiets moans from Dom. When he felt the blonde's man tongue start licking up and down while he sucked, Dom thought he was going to lose it right then and there in Brian's mouth. "You ready?" Dom croaked out. When Brian nodded Dom pulled back and pulled Brian up by his arms. He didn't give him a chance to get steady on his feet before he had his hands under Brian's ass cheeks and lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist. The minute Dom felt those long lithe legs around him he slammed into him and moaned at the long strangled gasp Brian made.

Dom walked forward till Brian's back was firmly against the wall once again and pulled back to ram into the man once again. He could feel Brian's muscles in his legs shake around him as they tightened their hold. Dom thrusted into him again harshly and bit down on his shoulder causing Brian to scream out and throw his head back into the wall. "God Dom harder," Brian said loudly.

Dom knew there wasn't a chance in hell that the whole office hadn't heard that, but right there in that second he couldn't care less. Brian felt tight and hot around him, and god damn it was the only thing he could muster up to care about.

He put his hands on Brian's shoulders and used them to push Brian into his thrusts harder. He shifted himself slightly inside the man and knew the minute he found the right spot from Brian's screams of pleasure. Brian's screams always caused such an ego boast for Dom, knowing he was the only one that could cause the man to come undone like that.

"Dom!" Brian screamed out loudly, and Dom knew he was close.

"Cum for me Bri," Dom said heatedly. He loved watching Brian climax, looking like he lost all of his good sense, and ability to think about anything other than Dom and the pleasure he was giving him.

Brian came with another shout and Dom watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and the man shook as his cock shot out cum on his and Brian's own shirt.

The sight of Brian had Dom finishing as well. He pushed Brian's shoulders down and pushed himself into him as deep as he could and came with his own shout of Brian's name.

Dom leaned in to pull Brian's mouth into a long lazy kiss that Brian returned in full, curling his tongue around Dom's own. The man had a wicked tongue and Dom was a true honest to god fan of what the man could do with it.

When Dom pulled back he sat Brian gently down and made sure he had his balance before he let go. "Feeling better?"

Brian laughed, "loads."

Dom let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh of his own when he looked down at Brian's shirt and pointed to the stain, "speaking of loads."

Brian looked down and chuckled, "well if they didn't know before."

"Oh I think everyone knows love, we weren't exactly quiet."

Brian shrugged like he didn't care, which Dom knew was true. The minute they started their relationship Brian was very upfront about the fact that he wasn't going to hide what they were. Something that Dom was more than fine with. He grabbed some paper towels and wet them in the sink and walked over to Brian.

The man was buttoning his pants back up with a huge smile on his face. Dom returned it and then pulled Brian's shirt out to start cleaning up the mess.

"I love you," Brian said quietly.

Dom's grin only grew, "love you too Bri." It wasn't something Brian said all that often. Dom knew his childhood wasn't all that great, and those three words were something Brian had never heard before he joined their family. It was hard for him to admit that he loved anyone, afraid of those feelings being used against him like they had in the past. Dom didn't mind the rarity of the words, that just made it that much more special when Brian did say them.

Dom cleaned his own shirt and buttoned his pants while Brian tucked back in his shirt and fixed his hair. He had just dropped his hands down in satisfaction when Dom reached up and ruffled it again. "I like the just fucked look."

Brian let out a growl but didn't move it fix it again. "How many people you think are going to be out there staring when we walk out?"

Dom shrugged, "all of them?"

Brian laughed, stole one more kiss, popped the lock, and opened the door.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't the whole damn precinct but it was enough. Dom took a glance around and noticed the expressions on people's faces ranged from shock, embarrassment (probably from how much they liked hearing them), disgust, and interest. Those were the looks that bothered Dom, he noticed three or four men staring at Brian like he was their next planned meal. Dom sent off a dark glare at them promising retribution if they so much as touched him.

Brian let out a chuckle and Dom took a break from his glaring to look at where Brian was turned to. He saw Tanner staring at them with a grimace on his face. Dom turned around and finally saw the name hanging on the side of the rather large office.

**Sergeant Michael Tanner**

Dom smirked a bit at the man understanding what the look was for. That must have been the man's own bathroom.

Tanner decided not to make things any more awkward than they had to be. He walked over to Brian and cleared his throat. "Ready to go back to work then?"

Brian smiled with a nod, "sure thing boss," he said while clapping Tanner on the shoulder.

He gave Dom a peck on the cheek and said goodbye while walking back into the break room to get his NOS and cigarettes.

Dom watched as the officer that Brian was yelling at when he got there walked up to him as he exited the break room. "I still couldn't find them Brian, I'm sorry," he said fear evident in his eyes.

Brian smiled at the man, "that's alright mistakes happen. How about you come help me and I can teach you all about the surveillance system."

"That be amazing, I haven't gotten the chance to learn yet," the kid said like an over excited puppy.

Brian nodded, "let's start the coffeemaker for Sarah first; least I can do since I've been the one drinking the majority of it today."

Dom watched Brian walk off and pulled his keys out.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or..." Tanner didn't finish voicing that thought; he only looked back to his personal bathroom.

"You did call me," Dom said with a smirk, and then walked off ready to get home.

"Yes I did," Tanner said watching Brian surrounded by no longer cowering interns around the coffee table. He pulled out his cell phone and entered Dominic Toretto's number into it. It was definitely a number worth saving.

 


End file.
